Nuevos shinobis
by Kkai55
Summary: Han llegado unos shinobis a la aldea de Konoha. ¿Que les esperara?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: A Konoha**

Era un día tranquilo los pájaros cantaban el sol brillaba todo era paz y tranquilidad. En el Bosque de la Villa de Konoha había una parte llana hay había casa de madera no muy grande de dicha casa sale un hombre de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos marrones el hombre llevaba cuatro mochilas detrás a su espalda detrás del hombre sale una mujer, la mujer era de cabello castaño oscuro también de piel blanca y tenia ojos marrones oscuros, el Hombre empezó a caminar y se paro en medio del lugar lanzo al piso tres de las mochilas que llevaba.

-Y ahora donde se metieron-dijo el hombre mirando hacia los arboles.

En el bosque todo estaba silencioso no se oía nada solo la brisa mover las hojas, de un arbusto salio un niño de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos marrones, el niño llevaba un kunai en la mano y estaba caminando sigilosamente, mientras en la copa de un árbol había una niña de cabello color castaño de piel blanca y ojos marrones, la niña estaba observado al niño que estaba parado tranquilamente, mientras que a la niña la estaba observando un niño de cabello negro de piel blanca y ojos tambien negros, el niño estaba observado a la niña fijamente no le quitaba la vista de encima, la niña se movió un poco pero haciendo que mueva una hoja siendo descubierta el niño que estaba siendo vigilado por la niña al sentirla moverse le lanzo un shuriken haciéndola salir del escondite la niña cayo en frente del niño el cual le lanzo el kunai y la niña lo esquivo hábilmente cuando la niña cayo al suelo de nuevo rápidamente el niño hizo unos sellos de manos-Futon: Kyooryoku na Kaze no Nami No jutsu(Elemento viento: Onda de viento poderosa)-El niño soplo una masa de aire bastante grande hacia la niña la niña al ver la masa gigante de aire salto a la rama de un árbol

-Oye Seiya eso es trampa sabes que yo no puedo usar mis jutsus porque quemo el bosque-dijo la niña al niño que respondía al nombre de 'Seiya'

-Perdón se me olvido Natsuki-dijo Seiya en tono burlon a la niña llamada 'Natsuki'-Por cierto no has visto a Kazuki-dijo viendo a la niña

-No, pero no debe estar lejos-dijo Natsuki sacando un shuriken y lanzandolo a un montón de hojas

Del montón de hojas salio el niño restante llamado 'Kazuki' el cual aterrizo al lado de los otros dos

-Que estabas esperando para salir-dijo Seiya a Kazuki

-Bueno estaba esperando que derrotaras a Natsuki pero no sucedió-dijo Kazuki a Seiya

Rápidamente Kazuki hizo unos sellos de manos-Raiton: Hiraisin No jutsu(Elemento rayo: Dios del trueno)-Kazuki toco a Seiya en el hombro cuando bajo la guardia y de repente este se empezó a electrocutar Rápidamente Natsuki hizo unos sellos

-Katon: Gokakyu No jutsu(Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego)-entonces de la boca de Natsuki salio una gran bola de fuego en dirección a Kazuki el cual agarro a Seiya y lo llevo a la rama de un árbol

-¿¡Estas loca!?-le grito Kazuki a Natsuki-¡Casi me matas y mira lo que le insistes al bosque dijo viendo como se estaban quemando unas hojas

-¡Bueno yo no empece!-grito Natsuki

-Basta-dijo el mismo hombre de antes haciendo unos sellos de manos-Suiton: Mizu Shooku No jutsu(Elemento agua: Chorro de agua)-El hombre de su boca expulso un chorro de agua hacia todas las llamas apagandolas-Natsuki que te dije de andar usando jutsus de fuego-dijo viendo a Natsuki

-Pero papa ellos empezaron.. Y tampoco es que sepa de otro tipo-dijo viendo hacia abajo

-Y ustedes dos quien empezó a utilizar jutsus-dijo viendo Kazuki y a Seiya el cual ya estaba despierto después de ser electrocutado.

-Fui yo papa, yo empece-dijo Seiya parándose

-Seiya como el mayor deberías tener mas responsabilidad-dijo viendo a Seiya

-Si, que irresponsables son-dijo Kazuki viendo a Natsuki y a Seiya

-Tu no te hagas también estas metido en esto-dijo viendo a Kazuki-pero mientras muévanse que es hora e irnos-dijo el hombre yendo a la casa

Ya en la casa los cuatro agarraron su mochila y partieron, en el camino todo era silencioso nadie hablaba hasta que Natsuki hablo

-Papa y adonde vamos-pregunto Natsuki a su papa

-A Konoha-dijo el hombre mirando al frente-Casi se me olvida-dijo deteniéndose buscando algo en su mochila-Aquí esta tomen-dijo sacando cuatro protectores con el símbolo de Konoha en ellas y lanzandole una a cada uno y poniéndose una el

-Y esto para que-dijo Kazuki viendola

-Ponganselas ahora son Shinobis de Konoha-dijo el hombre

Entonces se las pusieron Kazuki en la cabeza junto con Seiya y Natsuki en el cuello entonces siguieron su camino a Konoha, el camino siguió tranquilo y no fue tan largo de unas dos horas. Cuando llegamos todo estaba tranquilo en las puertas habían dos hombres uno de cabello desordenado de color negro y una venda en la cara y el otro tenia el cabello marrón peinado hacia abajo y tapaba su ojo derecho y los dos usaban protectores de Konoha, el hombre se acerco a los dos hombres.

-Hola mi nombre es Inahami Ryu fui enviado por la Hokage-dijo el papa de los niños que se llamaba 'Ryu'

-Ah al fin llega Ryu-san mi nombre es Kamizuki Izumo-dijo el hombre de cabello marrón-Y el es Hagane Kotetsu-dijo señalando al otro-Los escoltare a la oficina de la Hokage-dijo Izumo.

Izumo los escolto hasta una torre roja, entraron a la torre y cuando entraron había una rubia de piel blanca de color de ojos castaño y una marca morada en su frente y al lado de ella había una mujer de cabello corto de color negro piel blanca y vestía un kimono negro, Izumo salio de la oficina y regreso a su puesto.

-Hokage-sama-dijo Ryu

-Al fin llegas, te tardaste mucho..Pero ya no importa me imagino que sabes porque te llame no?-pregunto la Hokage

-Si Hokage-sama y me encargare de eso-dijo Ryu ya mas serio

-Bueno toma-dijo la Hokage-Son las llaves de tu casa ya puedes irte-dijo haciendo una seña para que se valla

Ryu se retiro junto con los tres niños que iban detrás de el, salieron del edificio de la Hokage y se dirigieron a su nueva casa. En el camino todo fue silencioso nadie hablaba hasta que Seiya decidio hablar.

-¿Papa para que te llamo la Hokage?-pregunta Seiya viendo al frente-¿Y de que te tienes que encargar?-dijo ahora viendolo

-¿Se acuerdan de Takeshi?-les pregunto viendo al frente a los que los niños asintieron-Bueno al parecer Takeshi a estado recolectando información para una organización llamada 'Akatsuki', y la Hokage me llamo para que me encargara de el, como ya e peleado con el antes-dijo sin quitar la vista de enfrente.

Después de caminar un rato llegaron a una casa no muy pequeña pero tampoco tan grande, cuando entraron a la casa se veía bastante bien tenia la cocina un baño y dos habitaciones. En la primera habitación había una cama una mesa de noche con una lampara en ella y un armario, la segunda habitación era mas grande que la primera y tenia una litera y una cama, había un armario y una mesa de noche al lado de la cama.

-¡Yo pido la cama de arriba!-dijo Kazuki corriendo hacia la cama de arriba de la litera

-¡Hey yo quería esa!-dijo Natsuki señalando a Kazuki

Seiya solo se sentó en la cama de abajo de la litera y Natsuki solo se sentó en la otra-¿Papa y que haremos aquí?-dijo Seiya viendo a Ryu

-Mañana iré a ver eso con la Hokage por ahora descansen un poco-dijo Ryu apagando la luz y saliendo del cuarto.

Ryu se dirigió a su cuarto y se acostó a dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cuando Kazuki se paro se dio cuenta que ni Natsuki ni Seiya estaban, se dirigió a la cocina y ahí estaban Natsuki y Seiya comiendo y había un plato tapado.

-¿Y papa?-dijo Kazuki sentándose a comer

-Salio de misión-dijo Seiya terminando de comer y parándose-Papa dejo una nota diciendo que vallamos a ver a la Hokage

-Para que-dijo Kazuki comiendo

-No lo se, solo dijo que vallamos-dijo Seiya-Come rápido, ya Natsuki termino

-Me acabo de parar, y me falta bañarme y cepillarme-dijo Kazuki ya terminando de comer y dirigiéndose al baño.

Después de bañarse Kazuki se cepillo y se empezó a vestir su ropa iba así: Una camisa manga corta de color rojo, unos pantalones negros y sus sandalias ninjas mas la bandana en su cabeza. Cuando los tres salieron de la casa se dirigieron al edificio de la Hokage, cuando entraron a la oficina estaba un hombre fumando un cigarrillo.

-A, ya llegaron, los cite aquí para decirles que mañana harán una prueba con Asuma-dijo la Hokage mirando los tres niños-Asuma-dijo ahora viendo al hombre de nombre 'Asuma'-Tu decidirás la hora-dijo a Asuma y luego volvió a ver a los niños-Y ustedes si fallan la prueba irán a la Academia, ya pueden irse-dijo apoyándose en el escritorio

Cuando salieron el hombre los miro con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras fumaba su cigarrillo.

-Mañana a las 6:00 de la mañana, nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento 5-dijo viéndolos con la misma sonrisa y luego se marcho.

Los tres salieron del edificio y se fueron su casa a buscar a su papa, en el camino vieron a unos niños saliendo de la aldea y a uno en muletas viéndolos salir, al llegar a la casa no estaba su papa.

-Papa no ha llegado-dijo Natsuki

-Bueno yo me voy-dijo Kazuki empezando a salir-Estaré entrenando por si me necesitan

-Yo voy contigo-dijo Seiya-Así me vengo de lo que me hiciste-dijo saliendo detrás de el

-Oigan espérenme-dijo Natsuki siguiendo a los niños.

 **xXxXx**

Ya en el campo los tres estaban parados uno frente a otro-A la una-dijo contando Kazuki-A las dos y..¡A las tres!-dijo saltando hacia los arboles y los otros también hicieron lo mismo. Ya en lo arboles Kazuki se estaba moviendo saltando de rama en rama, Seiya hacia lo mismo y Natsuki estaba quieta en una rama atenta a sus alrededores con un kunai en la mano, Seiya se detuvo a descansar un rato pero no duro mucho ya que le lanzaron un shuriken. Seiya salto hacia otra rama y saco un kunai, de donde lanzaron el shuriken salio Kazuki haciendo unos sellos.

-Oh no, no otra ves-dijo Seiya saltando al suelo con Kazuki detrás de el lanzando golpes pero ya sin la electricidad en el brazo

-Ash, estos dos nunca dejan de pelear, nunca me toman en cuenta-dijo Natsuki escondida observando la pelea de los dos niños-Así que me aprovechare de eso-dijo haciendo unos sellos-Katon: Gokakyu No jutsu(Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego)-dijo antes de soplar una bola de fuego dirigida hacia Seiya y kazuki los cuales al ver la bola de fuego saltaron a lados opuestos.

-¡Oye, que querías! ¿¡freírme!?-le grito Kazuki mirando Natsuki que estaba para en una rama en medio de los dos niños.

-¿¡Y yo que soy, Aire!?-dijo gritando un poco molesto Seiya a Kazuki-¡Casi me fríen a mi también!

-Ah tu, tu no importas-dijo Kazuki a Seiya

-Ya me canse-dijo Seiya haciendo unos sellos-Futon: Kyooryoku na Kaze no Nami No jutsu(Elemento viento: Onda de viento poderosa)-dijo soplando una masa de viento contra los otros dos, Natsuki la esquivo saltando al suelo pero Kazuki estaba distraído y la masa de viento lo golpeo, mandándolo unos metros atrás junto con unas cuantas hojas.

-Seiya, mira lo que le hiciste al pobre Kazuki-dijo Natsuki en tono burlón viendo como Kazuki se levanta

-Cállate Natsuki-dijo Kazuki observándola mientras hacia unos sellos-Raiton: Bunya Denki No Jutsu(Elemento rayo: Corriente Electrica)-dijo mientras una corriente de electricidad iba por la tierra en dirección a Natsuki, esta echo un salto a la misma rama en la que estaba antes de que Seiya usara el Jutsu, cuando estaba en la rama Seiya utilizo el mismo Jutsu de antes contra Natsuki, la cual no pudo evitar el ataque y salio volado.

-Ja, Natsuki ahora quien es la pobre-dijo Seiya en tono burlón, Kazuki apareció detrás de el tocándole el hombro mientras lo electrocutaba

-Creo que tu-dijo Natsuki haciendo sellos-Katon: Gokakyu No jutsu(Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego)-dijo lanzando la bola de fuego hacia Kazuki y Seiya

Kazuki salto rápidamente hacia un árbol y Seiya callo al suelo, ya parándose Seiya salto hacia Natsuki dándole una patada haciéndola retroceder, Kazuki salto hacia Seiya con la intención de golpearlo pero Seiya lo esquivo, cuando Kazuki cayo al suelo Seiya le dio una patada en la cara haciéndolo retroceder.

-Ya me moleste-dijo Seiya serio observando a Kazuki y a Natsuki mientras hacia sellos lanzando la misma masa se Aire hacia Natsuki y Kazuki, este ultimo no pudo esquivarla porque estaba demasiado cansado

Natsuki empezó a hacer sellos lanzando la bola de fuego hacia Seiya el cual tuvo problemas para esquivarla, ya estaba cansado-Entonces, si estas cansado-dijo Natsuki observando a Seiya

-Tu también lo estas se te nota-dijo Seiya observándola fijamente

-Oigan, ¿y yo que?-dijo Kazuki parándose con dificultad mientras hacia sellos-Raiton: Bunya Denki No Jutsu(Elemento rayo: Corriente Eléctrica)-dijo soltando la misma corriente eléctrica hacia Seiya el cual lanzo su masa de Aire hacia Kazuki la cual derroto la carga de electricidad y llego hasta donde Kazuki el cual cayo desmayado en el suelo

-¡Seiya!, mira lo que has hecho-dijo Natsuki corriendo hasta Kazuki

-Vamos a casa-dijo Seiya cargando a Kazuki

 **xXxXx**

Ya en la casa y de revisar que su padre no a llegado deciden hacer la cena y acostarse a dormir.

* * *

Ya en la mañana el primero en pararse es Kazuki,este va al baño y se da una ducha y luego se cepilla, después de vestirse y salir del baño decide hacer el desayuno luego de que termino de comer ve la hora y ve que son las cinco y cincuenta y cinco. Rápidamente va a despertar a Seiya y a Natsuki los cuales se quejan por no haberles despertado antes, luego de salir de la casa salieron corriendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento 5, pero tuvieron que pedir ayuda a como llegar, ya después cuando llegaron al campo estaba parado Asuma fumando un cigarrillo.

-Uh, ya llegaron-dijo Asuma viéndolos-¿Porque llegaron tarde?-pregunto Asuma

-Es que, no sabíamos llegar-dijo Natsuki con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Mmm, esta bien, empecemos-dijo Asuma sacando algo-Tendrán que quitarme los cascabeles-dijo mostrando tres cascabeles-Les daré 20 segundos para que se escondan, tendrán hasta las 2 para quitármelos-dijo amarrándose los cascabeles a la cintura

Ya escondidos en el bosque todos vigilaban a Asuma que no se movía de su lugar, desde donde estaba Kazuki podía ver a Natsuki pero de Seiya ni el rastro, Kazuki estaba tranquilo observando a Asuma pero sintió que lo tocaron y saco un kunai cuando se volteo vio que era Seiya-¿Que quieres?-pregunto Kazuki observando a Seiya

-Tenemos que trabajar en equipo para conseguir esos cascabeles, y no grites-susurro Seiya a Kazuki-¿Alguna idea de donde puede estar Natsuki?

-Si, mírala allá-dijo señalando un arbusto en el cual se apreciaba a la niña escondida

-Vamos-dijo empezando a saltar hacia la niña con Kazuki detrás de el

 **xXxXx**

En la misión de Ryu este se encuentra totalmente solo, su equipo fue Asesinado mientras iban de camino a Konoha, el Asesino se encontraba vigilando a Ryu desde unos arboles.

-Ah Ryu Ryu, si supieras que pronto morirás-dijo el misterioso Asesino viendo a Ryu sentarse a descansar

 **xXxXx**

-Entonces, el plan es ese-dice Natsuki viendo a Seiya el cual asiente con la cabeza-Bueno, hagamoslo

Después de un rato de charla decidieron llevar a cabo su plan

-Donde se habrán metido-dijo Asuma viendo los arboles

-Aquí estoy-dijo Kazuki apareciendo enfrente de el, luego empezó a hacer unos sellos-Raiton: Bunya Denki No Jutsu(Elemento rayo: Corriente Eléctrica)-dijo soltando la misma carga eléctrica haciéndolo saltar hacia un árbol cercano

-Futon: Kyooryoku na Kaze no Nami No jutsu(Elemento viento: Onda de viento poderosa)-dijo lanzando la masa de aire hacia Asuma el cual volvió a saltar hacia abajo, Natsuki salio de un arbusto cercano y salto hacia los cascabeles, pero sin suerte ya que Asuma salto y le paso por debajo-Plan B rápido-dijo Seiya cayendo al suelo

-Entendido-dijo Kazuki haciendo sellos y sacando una descarga eléctrica de su brazo, corriendo hasta Asuma le fue a tocar el hombro y Asuma empezó a electrocutarse, después de un rato Asuma cayo al suelo, cuando kazuki fue a quitar los cascabeles Asuma se convirtió en un tronco-Kawarimi No Jutsu-dijo Kazuki sorprendido

-¿Que.. Cuando?-expreso Seiya sorprendido acercándose al tronco

-¿Cuando lo hizo?-dijo Natsuki acercándose también

De repente un shuriken en dirección a Natsuki hace que reaccionen y se quiten Asuma salio de u escondite y se dirigió hasta Kazuki, Seiya aprovecha y se lanza hacia los cascabeles pero Asuma hace que pase de largo, Kazuki le lanza una patada a la cara Asuma la bloquea, mientras Kazuki pelea con Asuma Natsuki agarra un kunai y lo lanza hacia los cascabeles acertando los cascabeles caen y Seiya se apresura a agarrarlos.

-¡Los tengo!-exclama Seiya dándole uno Natsuki y el otro a Kazuki que ya había dejado de pelear con Asuma-Lo logramos, ganamos-dijo mostrando su cascabel a Asuma mientras los otros hacían lo mismo

-Si, lo lograron-dijo Asuma sonriendo-Vamos a informarle a Hokage-sama y después les invito a comer, ¿Les parece?-dijo sonriendo con el cigarrillo en la boca

-Claro, vamos-dijo Kazuki sonriendo también

 **xXxXx**

Ya en la oficina de la Hokage Asuma dio los resultados de la prueba y la Hokage lo nombro líder de ese equipo, luego fueron a comer Barbacoa mientras comían Asuma les contaba de su otro equipo, hasta que una vos femenina llamo su atención.

-Oiga Asuma sensei-dijo una niña rubia caminando junto a otros dos niños uno llevaba una cola alta y tenia las manos en los bolsillos y el otro era gordo y venia comiendo

-Ah, hola Ino, ¿quieren venir?-dijo Asuma viéndolos con una sonrisa

-Claro Asuma sensei-dijo la niña acercándose junto con los otros

Cuando se sentaron a comer el niños gordo comía como si no hubiera un mañana _¨No para de comer¨_ pensó Kazuki viendo como comía-O-oye no crees que deberías hacer die..-decía Kazuki pero fue interrumpido por la mano de Ino tapando su boca.

-Nunca, le digas gordo a Chouji-dijo Ino susurrándole

-¿Decías algo?-dijo Chouji con un tono molesto

-No, no nada-dijo Ino riendo nerviosa con la mano en la boca de Kazuki

-Ok-dijo volviendo a comer Chouji

Cuando terminaron de comer se dirigieron a casa a ver si su papa ya había llegado, al llegar y ver que no hay nadie en casa así fueron adonde la Hokage a preguntar, ya en la oficina la Hokage se encuentra recostada a su escritorio mientras la otra mujer tenia a un cerdo en las manos

-Uh, ¿que paso?-dijo la Hokage mirando a los niños

-Bueno, venimos a preguntar si sabe algo de nuestro padre-dijo Natsuki

-Ah si, Ryu no ha vuelto de su misión seguro viene pronto-dijo la Hokage, en ese momento un ave un poco grande entro por la ventana-¿Y esta ave?

-Me mando Ryu, dice que necesita refuerzos, se ha topado con dos miembros de Akatsuki y su equipo ha sido asesinado-dijo el ave mirando a la Hokage

-Shizune trae aquí a Kakashi-dijo viendo a la otra mujer que soltó al cerdo y agarro un pergamino escribió algo en el e hizo un sello y desapareció

-Ya esta Tsunade-sama-dijo Shizune

-Oye, Kaiseka-dijo Kazuki llamando al ave de nombre 'Kaiseka'

-Ah, hola chicos, como están-dijo el ave viéndolos-Han crecido mucho desde la ultima ves

-Llévanos con nuestro padre-dijo Natsuki viendo al ave

-¿Como?, ¿que los lleve con Ryu?, no puedo es demasiado peligroso-dijo cerrando sus ojos

-Coincido, es demasiado peligroso ir allá-dijo Seiya serio-solo nos queda esperar

Después de un rato hablando entro un ninja de cabello color plateado, la bandana cubriéndole un ojo, una mascara que cubre su cara, este ninja venia leyendo un libro y tenia una cara de despreocupación-Hokage-sama-dijo guardando el libro

-Kakashi, tienes que ir a ver lo de los miembros de Akatsuki, el ave te guiara hacia ellos-dijo la Hokage seria mirando al shinobi-En la entrada te espera un equipo, ya puedes irte

Kaiseka salio volando hasta la entrada y Kakashi salio por la puerta-Hokage-sama-dijo Kazuki-¿Cuando traerán a nuestro padre?

-No lo se, tal vez en unos días, pero no se preocupen por su padre, preocúpense por ustedes, mañana empezaran a hacer misiones con Asuma-dijo la Hokage viéndolos-Vayan a descansar ya es tarde-dijo apoyándose en su escritorio

 **xXxXx**

En su misión Ryu se había encontrado con dos miembros de Akatuki, había estado peleando con los dos hace un rato desde que envió a Kaiseka¨ _Kaiseka, ¿donde estas?¨_ piensa Ryu había estado combatiendo con esos dos hace un buen rato y estaba bastante lastimado-Takeshi, hasta cuando seguirás con esto-pregunta Ryu a un hombre frente a el

-¿Hasta cuando seguiré?, pues, hasta matarte-dijo haciendo sellos-Doton: Gatsetsukon(Elemento tierra: Lanza de tierra)-dijo mientras se formaba una lanza de tierra en su mano derecha-Oye, Deidara, ayúdame un poco ¿quieres?

-¿Como?, recuerda que no recibo ordenes tuyas, y ademas somos compañeros temporales-dijo otro al lado de el uno rubio-Pero..Te ayudare...¡Katsu!-dijo mientras exploto algo detrás de Ryu, con suerte salto a tiempo, cuando cayo al suelo hizo unos sellos, pero fueron interrumpidos por la lanza de Takeshi que atravesó la mano de Ryu. La lanza se desmorono, en ese momento llego Kakashi con su equipo

-Ya era hora de que llegaran-dijo antes de caer desmayado por falta de Chakra

 **xXxXx**

Ya en la casa cuando llegaron Seiya hizo la cena-Que bueno que mama me enseño a cocinar-dijo sentándose a comer-Mañana empezamos las misiones, es mejor ir a dormir-dijo terminando

-No te hagas el Adulto-dijo Natsuki parándose y yendo al cuarto-Voy a dormir por propia voluntad-dijo acostándose

-Yo también voy a dormir-dijo Kazuki-yendo al cuarto

-Espérame-dijo Seiya

* * *

Al día siguiente todos se pararon al mismo tiempo e hicieron cosas distintas, Seiya estaba cocinando, Kazuki se estaba bañando y Natsuki revisaba un pergamino que acababa de llegar, al salir del baño Kazuki se puso a comer solo ya que los otros habían terminado, Seiya se estaba bañando y Natsuki esperaba a que Seiya terminara. Cuando ya todos terminaron salieron de la casa y fueron a la entrada ahí estaba Asuma esperando mientras fumaba un cigarrillo

Ya llegaron, la misión trata de pasear unos perros por aquí mimo y luego llevarlos a casa, es una misión de rango D así que no debería dar problemas-dijo mientras fumaba

La misión fue tranquila sin ningún contratiempo, al terminar la misión fueron adonde Tsunade a ar el reporte, en la oficina Natsuki aprovecho a preguntar por su papa-Oiga, Hokage-sama, ¿que paso con papa?

-Ah, Ryu, volvió ayer, pero esta en el hospital a sufrido daños graves-dijo Tsunade viéndolos

-Ah, ok, adiós-dijo Natsuki saliendo de la oficina con los otros dos atrás

 **xXxXx**

Después de andar un buen rato caminando llegaron al hospital, ya adentro le preguntaron a la recepcionista sobre su papa y ella los guió hasta su cuarto, adentro se podía ver a Ryu inconsciente en la cama, despues de ver a su papa se retiraron a la casa, cuando llegaron Kazuki cocino esta ves y luego se acostaron a dormir

* * *

Al día siguiente los paro el sonido de un pergamino, después de leer el pergamino hicieron lo que siempre hacían y se dirigieron a la oficina de Tsunade, ya en la oficina la Hokage les da la misión la misión se trata de atrapar a un gato que escapo hace unos días-El gato fue visto por ultima ves cerca del hospital, seguro esta cerca por ahí-dijo Tsunade leyendo un papel

-Vamos-dijo Asuma comenzando a salir a lo que los niños asintieron y salieron, la misión duro unas horas ya que no encontraban al gato pero después de tanto buscar lo encontraron metido en una caja en un callejón dormido, después de terminar la misión se fueron y tomaron caminos diferentes

Kazuki estaba entrenando el solo para desarrollar una nueva técnica, Natsuki fue al hospital a ver a Ryu y Seiya estaba caminado por la aldea, Kazuki estaba entrenando bastante duro, mientras descansaba algo o mejor dicho 'Alguien' interrumpió su descanso.

-¡Rasengan!-grito el mismo niño que estaba saliendo de la aldea con los demás

-¡Oye!, que te pasa-exclamo molesto Kazuki

-Te venceré-dijo el niño formando un sello-Kage bunshin...

-Naruto, ¿no ves que es de Konoha?-dijo un hombre de cabello blanco agarrándole la mano

-¿Ah?-dijo viendo mi protector

-¡Si, ¿no ves que soy de Konoha!?-le grito Kazuki a Naruto

-¡Cállate!-grito ahora Naruto

-¡Ya basta!-grito el hombre-Naruto vamonos-dijo el hombre a Naruto

Después que se fueron Kazuki siguió entrenando, mientras tanto Seiya estaba acostado en un techo descansando, después de un rato bajo del techo y empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa, el camino hacia su casa estaba tranquilo cuando llego a casa se hizo el almuerzo comió, se dio una ducha se vistió su ropa iba así; una camisa manga larga de color gris un mono negro y sus sandalias ninjas, Natsuki estaba saliendo del hospital mientras caminaba por la aldea se topo con una niña de cabellos rosados, ya en la noche todos estaban en casa Seiya hizo la cena comieron y fueron a dormir.

* * *

 **Y ya se acabo el capitulo numero 1 de mi primer fic, ya estoy haciendo el capitulo 2 :v. Los protagonistas son mis OCs osea Kazuki, Natsuki y Seiya, Ryu no es protagonista y y tuvo encuentro con Akatsuki :v, las lineas las usare como cambio de día y las xXxXx para cambios de lugar, el capitulo esta corto porque es el primero los demás serán mas largos, déjenme sus Reviews para saber si les gusto o no.**

 **Adiós** **:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Misión rango C**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Se me había olvidado eso en el anterior u.u Sorry**

* * *

Ya a la mañana siguiente Kazuki se despertó de primero , se fue a bañar se cepillo se vistió y fue a hacer la comida, mientras cocinaba se dio cuenta de que había un pergamino tirado en la mesa, cuando lo termino de leer dirigió su vista al reloj que estaba colgado en la pared-¡Se nos paso la hora!-grito Kazuki corriendo al cuarto-¡Párate, se nos paso la hora!-dijo sacudiendo fuertemente al pobre Seiya el cual se despertó malhumorado.

-¿Que te pasa?-dijo Seiya sentándose en la cama somnoliento y malhumorado.

-Toma, léelo y veras que me pasa-dijo dándole el pergamino a Seiya-Mientras voy y despierto Natsuki-dijo yendo a sacudir a Natsuki, Seiya abrió el pergamino el cual decía:

 _Chicos los espero en la oficina para darles una misión._

 _A las 7:00 am, no tarden._

 _Hokage._

Al leerlo Seiya ve a Kazuki y le pregunta-¿Que hora es?-dijo viendo como Kazuki sacudía a la pobre Natsuki.

-¡Son las ocho!-dijo dejando de sacudir a Natsuki que ya se había parado, Seiya se paro de la cama y corrió hasta el baño-Tu-dijo viendo a Natsuki-Muévete que vamos tarde.

-¡Tu no me dices que hacer!-dijo gritando a Kazuki y dirigiéndose al baño-¡Seiya sal rapido!-dijo tocando fuertemente la puerta a Seiya.

Kazuki se dirigió hasta la cocina a ver la comida la cual se quemo, Kazuki la dejo en la mesa y se puso su protector que se había olvidado poner, Seiya salio del baño y corrió hacia un cajón agarro las llaves y se dirigió hacia Kazuki-¿Ya estas listo?-pregunto Kazuki a Seiya a lo cual este asintió-Ahora solo falta..

-Ya estoy lista vamonos-dijo Natsuki abriendo la puerta y saliendo con los niños detrás.

 **xXxXx**

Ya en la oficina de Tsunade, esta estaba molesta..

-¿¡Porque llegaron tarde!?-dijo gritando a los tres niños.

-Es que nos paramos tarde-dijo Seiya viendo a Tsunade.

-Esta bien-dijo calmándose-Pero que no se repita, Asuma esta en la puerta de la aldea, el les dirá de que trata la misión, ya váyanse.

Cuando llegaron a donde Asuma este estaba parado con un hombre mientras fumaba su cigarrillo.

-Al fin llegaron, la misión es una de rango C, trata de escoltar a este hombre hasta Suna(Arena)-dijo Asuma viéndolos-Ya, partamos.

En el bosque de Konoha iban tranquilamente, la verdad es que ya estaba acostumbrados a estar fuera.

-Asuma sensei-dijo Natsuki a lo cual Asuma volteo-¿Cuanto tardaremos en llegar a Suna?.

-Tres días-dijo volteando al frente.

-¿Tanto?-dijo Kazuki a lo cual Asuma asintio con la cabeza.

Al caer la noche formaron un campamento y Asuma saco algo para comer mientras que el hombre comía de la comida que el trajo, estaba la noche tranquila hasta que escucharon unas voces que venían del bosque, rápidamente Asuma guardo todo el campamento, apago la fogata y la cubrió con hojas mientras que los demás se escondían, cuando Asuma se escondió de los arboles cayeron dos ninjas, su banda protectora no se veía muy bien por la oscuridad, pero si se escuchaba lo que decían.

-¿Seguro de que era aquí?-dijo uno.

-Si, estoy seguro-dijo el otro.

-Pero aquí no hay nada.

-Bueno vamonos pero, ahí que llevarle esos documentos a Orochimaru-sama-dijo el otro comenzando a irse.

Ya cuando se fueron Asuma decidió que había que seguir avanzando y mas adelante dormirían, ya al día siguiente Asuma despertó a los niños y al hombre, desarmo el campamento y siguieron adelante, el segundo día hacia Suna iba tranquilo, hasta que los dos ninjas de la noche anterior se atravesaron en su camino junto con otros dos mas.

-Tu, danos esos documentos-dijo uno de los ninjas de oto(Sonido)señalando al hombre, cuando ya se le veía el protector.

-¡Jamas, nunca se los daré!-dijo el hombre retrocediendo.

-Entonces sera por las malas,dijo el mismo corriendo hasta el hombre pero Asuma se atravesó, el ninja de oto le lanzo una patada a Asuma y este la detuvo lanzandole un golpe en la cara haciéndolo retroceder-¿Que esperan?, ¡Ataquen!-dijo a los demás ninjas que se dirigían al hombre.

-Oh no, no lo harás-dijo Seiya atravesándose en frente de uno que iba hacia el hombre, Seiya le lanzo un golpe al ninja el cual esquivo el ataque dándole un golpe en la cara a Seiya, Seiya se paro y le lanzo un kunai al ninja que se dirigía hacia el hombre, el ninja vio el kunai a tiempo y lo esquivo dándole tiempo a Seiya para darle un golpe en la cara.

Mientras tanto Kazuki estaba peleando contra un ninja de oto que se veía bastante fuerte, Kazuki se encontraba lanzandole shurikens para tenerlo alejado pero sin acertarle ninguno, después de haberse quedado sin shurikens el ninja aprovecho y lo agarro con las dos manos aplastandolo, Kazuki se intercambio con un tronco y apareció detrás del ninja dándole un golpe y luego electrocutandolo.

Natsuki estaba peleando con el ultimo el cual era gordo y estaban peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, al ser mas pequeña Natsuki era mas ágil y lograba dar mas golpes, pero tenia que tener cuidado si su oponente le daba un golpe era su fin, después de un rato peleando se subió a los hombros y empezó a hacer sellos dispuesta a achicharrarlo, pero el ninja que peleaba con Asuma vio eso y dio una palmada lanzando una onda congelando a todos los shinobis de Konoha y a el hombre.

-No puedo creer que unos niños les estén ganando, dan vergüenza-dijo el hombre que los congelo.

" _¿Que es esto?, no puedo moverme"_ pensaba Kazuki congelado " _Pero, al parecer el chakra sigue fluyendo, entonces podría"_ Pensaba Kazuki el cual uso Kawarimi y se intercambio por un tronco, por suerte los ninjas de oto no lo notaron-Al fin, ya puedo moverme-dijo Kazuki desde otro lado observando a los ninjas de oto-Ahora necesito un plan.

-Oiga jefe-dijo el que parecía ser el mas estúpido-Voy a ir a orinar-dijo adentrándose en el bosque.

-Perfecto-dijo Kazuki siguiéndolo, después de un rato Kazuki salio y lo electrocuto dejándolo inconsciente, al rato salio Kazuki disfrazado del tipo-Oye-dijo susurrando a uno de ellos llamando su atención-Mira esto-dijo guiándolo hacia unos arbustos cuando ya estaban lejos lo electrocuto dejándolo inconsciente " _Amo hacer esto"_ pensaba Kazuki caminando hacia donde los otros dos, ya donde los otros dos se puso detrás de ellos y los electrocuto a ambos quitándose el Kawarimi y dejando que los demás se movieran-Al fin-dijo Kazuki sentándose.

-Gracias, Kazuki-dijo Asuma.

-De nada Asuma sensei, bueno sigamos-dijo parándose.

-Antes amarremos a esos ninjas de oto-dijo Asuma cargando a los dos ninjas de oto-Busquen a los demás.

Después de amarrarlos siguieron su camino, cuando oscureció armaron el campamento y se durmieron de una vez mientras Asuma hacia guardia, al día siguiente partieron a primera hora, ya en el día anterior habían perdido bastante tiempo, ese día si estaba tranquilo nadie se atravesó en su camino, ya en la tarde llegaron a la frontera del país del viento, cuando llegaron a Suna dejaron al hombre en la villa y se devolvieron, tres días después ya estaban en Konoha de nuevo, en el camino Asuma había decidido a llevar a Konoha a los ninjas de oto para interrogarlos.

-Al fin, ya llegamos-dijo Seiya entrando a la aldea con los demás.

-Bueno, yo iré a darle el informe a la Hokage, pueden irse a su casa, adiós-dijo caminando en dirección al edificio de la Hokage.

Ya en su casa se dieron cuenta de que su padre estaba durmiendo, a lo que ellos hicieron lo mismo.

Ya al día siguiente un sonido bastante fuerte los despertó a los tres-¡¿Quien nos ataca!?-dijo Kazuki saltando de la cama y poniéndose en posición de ataque, cuando salio a la sala se dio cuenta de que era solo un pergamino-¿Un pergamino?-dijo abriéndolo y leyendo lo que decía.

 _Vengan a la oficina a las 7:00 am._

 _Tengo una misión que darles._

 _Respecto al sonido lo puse para que no llegaran tarde._

 _-Hokage._

Después de leerlo puso una cara de fastidio y se dirigió al baño. Después de bañarse se alisto y salio de la casa dejando atrás a Seiya y a Natsuki, ya cuando todos estaban en la oficina de Tsunade esta estaba explicando la misión, la cual trataba de atrapar a un Oso que estaba asustando a la gente en un pueblo cercano-¡Oye Shizune!-dijo llamando la atención de la mujer-Cuando mandes los pergaminos a Kakashi mándalos con el mismo sonido que a ellos-dijo a lo que la mujer asintio con la cabeza.

Ya en la puerta salieron en dirección a el pueblo a atrapar a ese oso, después de caminar tanto llegaron al pueblo todo se veía tranquilo no se veía ningún Oso.. Y tampoco se veían personas, después de un rato caminando por el pueblo y no ver nada iban a volver pero de pronto apareció un niño llorando siendo perseguido por el Oso el cual lo seguía desde muy cerca, el niño se tropezó y el Oso lo iba a morder, cuando estaba a punto de morderlo mordió otra cosa, una vara de metal que le puso Seiya, Kazuki rápidamente salto y lo electrocuto y Natsuki saco una soga y lo amarro dejándolo inmóvil.

-Demasiado fácil-dijo Natsuki pero de donde venia el Oso vinieron tres mas-¿¡Que!?-exclamo Natsuki -¡Mas Osos!.

-Natsuki, lleva al niño con su mama-dijo Asuma poniéndose enfrente.

-Si Asuma sensei-dijo Natsuki agarrando al niño y saltando hacia un techo.

Asuma se lanzo contra uno de los Osos mientras Seiya y Kazuki saltaban hacia otros dos, Seiya salto encima de uno de los Osos y saco una cuerda amarrándola al hocico, pero el Oso la rompió con las garras rápidamente salto hacia atrás y saco una tabla de madera de un barril cercano y cuando el Oso abrió la boca se la puso de forma vertical evitando que cerrara la boca, en ese momento apareció Natsuki con otra cuerda en la mano amarrándolo evitando que se moviera, con Kazuki este buscaba la forma de electrocutar al Oso pero no podía cada ves que se montaba este rodaba en el piso obligandolo a bajarse, así que simplemente saco su cuerda lo amarro y lo electrocuto.

-Ya terminamos-dijo Natsuki acercándose a Asuma que ya había acabado.

-Si, vamos a devolver a estos Osos al bosque y volvamos a Konoha-dijo Asuma cargando dos de los Osos mientras que Natsuki y Kazuki arrastraban uno y Seiya al otro.

 **xXxXx**

Ya en la casa Ryu estaba haciendo la cena este les sirvió la cena y los mando a dormir. Ya al día siguiente otro pergamino llego haciendo el mismo sonido despertandolos a los tres, Natsuki salio y se fue al baño, Kazuki fue a la sala a leer el pergamino junto con Seiya, el pergamino decía:

 _Vengan a las 8:00 am les daré una misión._

 _Vengan preparados porque saldrán de la villa por unos_ _días._

 _-Hokage._

-Natsuki-llamo Seiya desde afuera del baño-Apúrate, saldremos de la villa.

-Oye-llamo Kazuki a Seiya-Mira, otro pergamino-dijo Kazuki agachándose para recogerlo.

-Kazuki, dame ese, es mio-dijo Ryu saliendo de su cuarto, después de leer el pergamino se devolvió a su cuarto y se empezó a alistar para salir, cuando Natsuki salio del baño entro Kazuki mientras Seiya hacia un bolso-Ya esta listo el desayuno-llamo Ryu mientras Kazuki salia del baño y se dirigía a comer, después de que todos estuvieran listos salieron a la oficina de Tsunade, ya en la oficina de Tsunade esta les empezó a explicar la misión la cual trataba de escoltar a otro señor hacia el país del viento.

-Hokage-sama-llamo Asuma-¿Que paso con los ninjas de oto?-pregunto Asuma.

-Los ninjas de oto, están muertos-dijo la Hokage-Al parecer sabían algo de donde se escondía Orochimaru, y para no decir nada, se mataron entre ellos.

-Entonces no sirvieron de nada-dijo Asuma serio-Bueno, vamonos.

Ya en la puerta principal estaba el señor que tenían que escoltar, ya en camio al país del viento todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso lo único que se oía era el viento soplando las hojas " _Como odio el silencio, me da mala vibra"_ pensaba Kazuki.

" _Al fin, paz y tranquilidad "_ Pensaba Seiya.

" _Que bueno, ya no tengo que oír a ese par de insoportables "_ pensaba Natsuki, hasta que de pronto de los arbustos salieron 5 bandidos " _Vaya forma de arruinar mi tranquilidad "_ pensó Natsuki poniéndose en posición de batalla.

-Ustedes, nos darán todos su dinero o los matamos-dijo uno de los bandidos sacando un cuchillo.

-Son bandidos comunes, derrotenlos solos-dijo Asuma fumando a lo que los niños asintieron.

Natsuki salto contra uno dándole una patada en la cara, el bandido saco su cuchillo y se lanzo contra Natsuki la cual salto y cayo detrás de el-Patada en los testículos No jutsu-dijo dándole una patada en los testículos dejandolo tirado en el suelo llorando diciendo cosas como " Ya no tendré hijos "-Demasiado fácil-decía Natsuki caminando hacia Asuma.

Kazuki estaba peleando contra dos de los bandidos, uno de los bandidos intentaba apuñalar a Kazuki pero este saltaba y evitaba los cuchillos, el otro se canso de no poder darle ni un golpe y saco su cuchillo, Kazuki aprovecho que lo intento apuñalar y le salto en el brazo dándole una patada en la cara y haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos, mientras el otro Kazuki salto y le dio una patada en la mano haciendo que se le cayera el cuchillo, rápidamente volteo hacia atrás al sentir al otro bandido lanzarle un golpe que esquivo agachándose provocando que el bandido le diera el golpe a su compañero, Kazuki le agarro los pies a los dos y los electrocuto-Ya acabe-dijo caminando hacia Asuma y Natsuki que estaban con el hombre.

Seiya también peleaba con dos bandidos, uno de los bandidos le lanzo un golpe pero Seiya los esquivo saltándole encima dándole una patada en la cabeza, este mismo bandido saco dos cuchillos y el otro saco uno solo, el bandido de los dos cuchillos lanzo uno a Seiya pero este lanzo un shuriken haciéndolos chocar, Seiya corrió hasta el bandido y le dio una patada haciéndolo retroceder, el otro bandido se lanzo contra Seiya con su cuchillo en la mano, Seiya le dio un golpe y luego una patada y le quito el cuchillo, y le empezó a dar golpes en la cara hasta dejarlo inconsciente, al otro también le hizo lo mismo-Ya termine-dijo caminando adonde los otros.

-Sigamos, ya perdimos mucho tiempo-dijo Asuma empezando a caminar.

El día siguió tranquilo, cuando oscureció armaron el campamento y se acostaron a dormir, menos Asuma que hacia guardia. Ya al día siguiente partieron a primera hora, el segundo día estuvo tranquilo nadie se metió en su camino y lograron ir mas rapido que el anterior, al oscurecer armaron de nuevo el campamento comieron y se acostaron a dormir, todos menos Asuma estaban durmiendo Kazuki por su lado no disfrutaba mucho, toda la noche se la paso soñando con unos ojos rojos, bueno, que el tenia unos ojos rojos, cuando se canso de tener el mismo sueño decidió pararse. Al pararse ve que todos aun siguen dormidos menos Asuma que estaba sentado una rama.

-Buenos días Asuma sensei-dijo Kazuki sentándose al lado.

-Buenos días Kazuki, ¿que haces parado tan temprano?.

-Se me quito el sueño, ¿que hora es?.

-Son las 3 de la mañana-dijo Asuma bostezando.

-¿Tienes sueño Asuma sensei?-pregunto Kazuki.

-Si, no he dormido en dos días-dijo Asuma.

-Duerma, yo haré guardia-dijo Kazuki.

-Esta bien, cualquier cosa despiertame.

Cuando Asuma se durmió Kazuki se quedo haciendo guardia, pensando en el sueño que tuvo, y así pasaron las horas pensando en ese sueño. Después despertó a Asuma y a los demás y siguieron en dirección a Suna, ese día también fue tranquilo llegaron a Suna y se devolvieron a Konoha, cuando pasaron los tres días ya estaban en Konoha, Asuma fue a dar el informe y los tres fueron a casa. Ya en la casa Ryu seguía en su misión, de una ves se acostaron a dormir. Ya a la mañana siguiente no tenían misión por lo que durmieron hasta tarde, ya coma a las 11 de la mañana Natsuki se paro y fue al baño, luego se paro Seiya, este fue a la cocina al ver que Natsuki estaba en el baño, después de cocinar Natsuki salio del baño y fue a comer junto con Seiya.

-¿Kazuki sigue dormido?-pregunto Natsuki.

-Si, voy a despertarlo-dijo Seiya caminando hacia el cuarto, en el cuarto Seiya agarro a Kazuki y lo hacia el haciendolo caer de la cama.

-¿¡Estas loco!?-le grito Kazuki.

-Anda a comer.

Kazuki se paro del piso y fue a la cocina, después de que Kazuki comiera se metió al baño, Natsuki salio de la casa y fue a caminar y Seiya se quedo esperando a que Kazuki saliera del baño para entrar el, cuando kazuki salio del baño entro Seiya, Kazuki salio de la casa a caminar dejando a Seiya solo en la casa, ya afuera caminando por la villa Kazuki decidió ir a entrenar, camino hacia el campo Kazuki vio que Natsuki estaba hablando con una niña de cabello rosado con unos ojos de color jade, Kazuki decidió no darle importancia y siguió su camino, cuando llego al campo se puso a entrenar el solo. Después de entrenar tanto como una hora decidió descansar un rato, mientras descansaba de los arboles saltaron dos niños uno de ojos blancos y otro de unas cejas enormes vestido de verde. Estos dos niños se encontraban peleando a lo que Kazuki observaba atentamente.

-¡Te venceré Neji, con el poder de la juventud!-dijo el niño de las cejas enormes.

-Lee, eres tan fastidioso-dijo el otro, el de los ojos blancos.

Kazuki se quedo viéndolos hasta que se canso y se fue, caminando por la villa Kazuki decidió ir a comer algo, camino y camino por la villa hasta encontrar un puesto de comida, el cual se llamaba Ichiraku ramen, Kazuki decidió comer ahí.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte?-pregunto un señor a Kazuki.

-Bueno, la verdad es que es primera ves que vengo así que, sírvame lo que quiera-dijo Kazuki sentado a lo que el señor asintio y fue a cocinar, ya después de un rato el señor le dio un plato Kazuki el cual solo pago " _Esto se ve buenísimo "_ Penso Kazuki agarrando los palillos y comenzando a comer, después de comer Kazuki se fue a casa. Ya en la casa Kazuki entro y Seiya y Natsuki estaban comiendo.

-Tu comida esta en la cocina-dijo Seiya parándose

-Ya comí-dijo Kazuki-Oye, Natsuki-dijo viendo a la nombrada-¿Quien era tu amiga?.

-¿Quien, Sakura?.

-Si esa.

-Sakura, la conocí de camino a la casa, me dijo algo de unos exámenes Chunnin-dijo caminando hasta el cuarto.

" ¿ _Exámenes Chunnin? "_ pensaba Seiya caminando al cuarto con Kazuki detrás.

Ya a la mañana siguiente les llego un pergamino diciendo que vayan a la oficina, hicieron lo que siempre hacían y salieron camino a la oficina, ya en la oficina Tsunade estaba dando la misión la cual trataba de capturar de nuevo a un Oso, cuando salieron de la villa fueron adonde se suponía estaba el Oso, después de unas horas caminando llegaron al pueblo en este tampoco se veían personas y tampoco había rastro de Oso. Después de un rato de buscar encontraron al Oso, este estaba comiendo pescado tranquilamente, este Oso se veía mas grande que los otros tres, Natsuki fue la que se lanzo se primera hasta el Oso con una cuerda en la mano, Seiya fue el segundo en lanzarse pero en ves de llevar una cuerda llevaba una pequeña vara de metal, y Kazuki con su típica descarga eléctrica, Natsuki amarro al Oso pero este logro liberarse de la cuerda, Asuma se lanzo contra el Oso y le cayo encima pero este le lanzo lejos, Seiya se puso enfrente del Oso y cuando este lo iba a morder la vara de metal se convirtió en un bozal, Kazuki le salto encima pero este se lanzo al piso haciendo que se bajara, Natsuki saco otra cuerda y se la lanzo al Oso amarrándolo, y Kazuki lo dejo inconsciente con la descarga eléctrica, ya después de terminar la misión Asuma los invito a comer barbacoa.

-Asuma sensei-llamo Natsuki-¿Que son los exámenes Chunnin?.

-Son unos exámenes para saber si te conviertes en Chunnin-dijo Asuma comiendo-Falta un mes para eso, la Hokage me dio esto-dijo sacando tres papeles y dándole uno a cada uno-Deberían entrenar para esos exámenes, este que viene sera aquí con ninjas de Konoha, el próximo sera con ninjas de otras aldeas-dijo parándose y despidiéndose, cuando ya estaban en la casa se bañaron por turnos, primero Natsuki luego Seiya y después Kazuki.

Natsuki salio de la casa y fue a caminar por la villa, Seiya hizo lo mismo y kazuki se quedo en la casa.

 **xXxXx**

Seiya decidió ir a entrenar para desarrollar una nueva habilidad, Natsuki estaba caminando junto con Sakura e Ino las tres iban hablando muy animadas, las tres eran muy buenas amigas a pesar de que Sakura e Ino se pusieran apodos, Kazuki estaba solo en la casa, la verdad, no tenia nada que hacer, simplemente estaba acostado boca arriba en el sillón, hasta que decidió salir, ya caminando por la calle salto hacia un techo y vio al mismo niño de la otra ves acostado, Kazuki se bajo del techo y siguió caminando, mientras caminaba vio a Natsuki con Sakura e Ino, al rato de andar caminando y no encontrar nada que hacer se devolvió a la casa, Seiya después de entrenar también volvió a la casa, ya llegando a la casa Seiya se encontró con Kazuki, entraron y vieron a Natsuki, junto con Sakura e Ino.

-Oye, Natsuki-dijo llamando Kazuki-¿Y ellas?.

-Se van a quedar a dormir aquí-dijo Natsuki-Le dijimos a la Hokage, y si llegan a tener el misión mandaran el pergamino acá.

-¿Y, donde van a dormir?- pregunto esta ves Seiya.

-En sus camas-dijo Natsuki-Y como papa ya llego, les toca dormir en el sillón.

Kazuki y Seiya se quedaron con la palabra en la boca y se acostaron en el sillón uno para el lado izquierdo y el otro para el derecho, mientras dormían incómodamente, Kazuki le dio una patada en la cara a Seiya, este se paro molesto y lo agarro de los pie tirándolo al piso y se volvió a dormir, Kazuki se paro molesto y le salto encima, luego se bajo del sillón y lo tumbo, y así se pasaron la noche peleando por el sillón.

A la mañana siguiente para su suerte no tenían misión, Natsuki salio de la habitación y lo primero que se encontró fue a Kazuki y a Seiya tirados en el suelo dormidos, luego se pararon Sakura e Ino y también vieron lo mismo, Kazuki se paro y le camino por encima a Seiya para despertarlo, en ese momento Ryu salio de su cuarto y fue a la cocina, después de cocinar todos comieron, después de que Sakura e Ino se fueran Ryu se sentó en el sillón con los tres niños enfrente.

-Oigan, Kazuki y Natsuki, en tres días irán a entrenar fuera de la villa-dijo Ryu serio-Conocí a alguien que seguro los entrenara mejor que yo, estarán dos semanas fuera de la aldea, ya lo hable con la Hokage.

-Papa, ¿y yo que haré?-pregunto Seiya.

-A ti te entrenare yo.

-¿Y los exámenes Chunnin?-pregunta Natsuki.

-Serán en dos semanas, mas les vale haber llegado.

Después de una larga charla sobre lo de irse a entrenar deciden salir de la casa, ya afuera cada uno tomo caminos distintos, Natsuki fue a buscar a Sakura e Ino para avisarles de que se iría por un tiempo, Kazuki fue a comer ramen y Seiya fue a entrenar, después, cuando oscureció todos volvieron a la casa, comieron y se fueron a dormir.

Ya a la mañana siguiente si tenían misión, hicieron lo mismo de siempre y salieron a donde Tsunade, ya en la oficina esta les explicaba la misión una de rango D era pasear a unos perros, después de hacer la misión volvieron a casa, ya en la casa como no era tarde salieron un rato, Ryu había salido de misión y no volvería en unos días, esta ves los tres fueron a entrenar, ya en el campo los tres estaban escondidos, Seiya estaba escondido buscando a algunos de los otros dos, Kazuki se sentó en una rama a descansar, y Natsuki estaba saltando buscando a uno de los dos.

" _¿Kazuki?, ¿estará dormido?_ pensaba Natsuki viendo a Kazuki acostado en una rama, después de ver que no se movía decidió acercarse, cuando se acerco vio a Kazuki con los ojos cerrados durmiendo, saco su cuerda para amarrarlo pero Kazuki se paro y con un shuriken corto la cuerda. Natsuki salto al suelo y saco un kunai, Kazuki salto sacando también un kunai y empezaron a pelear chocando los kunais, mientras chocaban los kunai en medio de los dos cayo una varita como la que Seiya uso con el Oso, la varita de metal le agarro los pies a Kazuki y a Natsuki.

-Ja!, ya los tengo-dijo Seiya saliendo de un arbusto.

-¡Seiya, que me esta agarrando los pies!-exclamo Natsuki molesta intentando liberarse.

-Son unas varas de chakra-empezó a explicar Seiya-Sirven para capturar, solo les pongo un poco de chakra y listo.

-¿Donde la compraste?-pregunto Kazuki.

-En una tienda, solo me quedan tres.

Después de varios intentos fallidos de Natsuki por liberarse Kazuki decidió usar Kawarimi, de pronto en lugar de Kazuki había un tronco, Kazuki apareció detrás de Seiya haciendo sellos-Raiton: Bunya Denki No Jutsu(Elemento rayo: Corriente eléctrica)-dijo mientras de sus pies salia una corriente eléctrica en dirección a Seiya el cual salto hacia una rama esquivándola, Natsuki uso Kawarimi y se cambio por un tronco apareciendo unos metros atrás de Kazuki, Seiya empezó a hacer sellos.

-Futon: Renkuudan No Jutsu(Elemento viento: Aire comprimido)- de la boca de Seiya salio una bala de Aire comprimido hacia Natsuki, Natsuki salto hacia una rama y empezó a hacer sellos.

-Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu(Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego-, dijo expulsando de su boca una bola de fuego hacia Seiya, Kazuki salto hacia Natsuki y la electrocuto, Natsuki uso Kawarimi antes de quedar inconsciente y le dio una patada en la cara lanzandolo abajo de la rama, Seiya iba a hacer unos sellos pero fue interrumpido por una persona que vestía una capa negra con nubes rojas, esa persona agarro a Seiya y le puso un kunai en el cuello. En ese momento apareció Ryu con el mismo hombre de cabello plateado, pero esta ves su ojo derecho estaba descubierto dejando ver un ojo rojo.

" _Es el mismo ojo con el que soñé la otra ves_ " pensó Kazuki observando el ojo.

Ryu empezaba a hacer unos sellos pero no pudo terminarlos porque el ninja de Akatsuki le clavo el kunai a Seiya en el cuello. El cuerpo de Seiya se transformo en un tronco, apareciendo junto a Kazuki. Ryu aprovecho a que estaba distraído y se lanzo contra el, Ryu lanzo un golpe a la cara del tipo de Akatsuki pero este lo esquivo, luego el ninja del ojo rojo se lanzo con una carga de electricidad en su mano derecha.

-Takeshi-dijo Ryu parándose.

Takeshi esquivo a al ninja de cabello plateado saltando hacia el suelo-Ryu-dijo Takeshi parándose enfrente de el-¡Muere!-dijo mientras encerraba a Ryu en una cúpula de tierra, la cúpula se iba cerrando poco a poco-Hatake Kakashi, el ninja que copia-dijo viendo al ninja de cabello plateado llamado 'Kakashi', Takeshi se lanzo contra Kakashi el cual esquivaba todos su golpes, mientras peleaban los tres niños fueron a ayudar a Ryu.

-¡Papa!-grito Natsuki-¡Te sacaremos de ahí!.

-Váyanse de aquí-dijo Ryu desde adentro de la cúpula.

Takeshi iba mal peleando contra Kakashi, Takeshi al ver que no podía mas decidió irse, por bajo tierra. Kakashi se tapo el ojo y volvió a sacar la misma masa de electricidad y corto una parte de la tierra, luego se desmorono, dejando ver a Ryu el cual estaba sangrando de lo apretado que estaba.

-Gracias, Kakashi, ya podemos irnos-dijo parándose-vamos a la oficina de la Hokage, tenemos que decirle esto-dijo caminando.

 **xXxXx.**

Ya en la oficina Ryu explicaba todo lo sucedido, cuando salieron Kazuki estaba buscando a Kakashi que se había ido, después de un rato de andar buscando lo encontró caminando con unas bolsas en una mano y en la otra su libro el cual estaba leyendo.

-Oye, enséñame esa técnica que usaste-dijo poniéndose enfrente haciendo que dejara de caminar.

-¿Cual técnica?-pregunto en tono despreocupado.

-Esa que usaste contra Takeshi.

-Ah, el Chidori, esta bien, mañana te enseño-dijo sin dejar de leer su libro y caminando a su casa, ya en la casa Kazuki comió y se acostó a dormir.

 **xXxXx**

Habían pasado ya los tres días, ya era la hora de que Kazuki y Natsuki fueran a entrenar, Kazuki había aprendido a hacer el Chidori, ya en la puerta de la villa Ryu se fue a llevar a los dos niños a donde se suponía iban a entrenar, después de una larga caminata llegaron a una cabaña mediana, Ryu toco la puerta y de la cabaña salio un hombre de unos 50 años de edad.

-Ah, hola Ryu-san, a ellos sera a los que voy a entrenar-dijo viendo a Kazuki y Natsuki.

Después de una charla Ryu se fue dejando a los dos niños con ese hombre.

-Mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento-dijo pasando a la casa con los dos niños, cuando los dos niños fueron a dormir el hombre fue a su habitación-Así que.. Ese es el otro sobreviviente.-dijo acostándose a dormir.

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo lo que pude escribir, ya no di mas xD, se tendrán que esperar al próximo :v.**

 **Estoy poniendo una sorpresa por** **ahí.**

 **El viejo es otro OC mio no es del manga :v, Kazuki ya aprendió el Chidori Y.. ¿Que tendrán que ver los extraños ojos rojos en el sueño de Kazuki?, ¿El es el sobreviviente de que?. Eso se descubrira mas adelante, por ahora esperen.**

 **Y ya Chau :v**


End file.
